Jacks Diary
by fancyfantasyfairy
Summary: COMPLETE:: Who knew Jack had these inner thoughts? Very OOC. Jacks thoughts throughout the movie. Implied sex but no scenes. SLASH! (flames will be shoved onto a stage with no means of protection and have random fruits and vegetables thrown at them)
1. Welcome'

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters or plots or quotes. If its from the movie, I do not own it but if its not, then I do. Yep.  
  
A/N: Mainly in this entry I switch back and forth from Jack speaking in first and third person. This is his diary and he is writing the whole thing.  
  
~  
  
Welcome.  
  
Hello! And welcome to my diary. Wait. Why am I welcoming you?! You shouldn't be reading this!!! Only Captain Jack Sparrow can! (And if you are the Captain, then welcome back. How are you doing? Just fine I hope?) But if you are not Captain Jack Sparrow then be gone! Go on. Off with you! Oh well, if you are going to stay then I guess I owe you some sort of explanation of what you are about to read. I'm not exactly sure about my sanity, but I am almost positive I have one personality... or two. The second one writes in my diary and the first cant read. (I just act like I can.) HOWEVER!!! If you are going to read this and INVADE MY PERSONAL PRIVACY, then do NOT tell ANYBODY! (Especially not Barbosa. Because I hate him... even thought I think he's hot... but Will's hotter. DANG YOU ELIZABETH! Oh well, it wouldn't have worked between us anyway.) Actually, I don't care. Tell Barbosa if you must. Good luck though. Because he's currently dead and rotting on an island that nobody can find unless you already know where it is. So HA! And even if you do find him and tell him, he wont listen... 'cuz he's DEAD! *dances* But besides for Barbosa, do not tell anybody... including me... for I shall have to kill you. No, just kidding. But if you do read this, then please kindly tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow (and me, fancyfantasyfairy! *hint hint*) and tell me what you think of my INNER MOST THOUGHTS. So, after reading this 'welcome,' close the book (or click the little x on the computer screen which is some form of technology which I have no clue about) and back away slowly. And then turn around and run really fast! Until... you... reach... a... wall... (or the end of your ship). Then stop and go about your business. And!- oh dang just dropped something. Well, to sum this up, do not read on! (Author says read on!) I warn you! You have been warned!  
  
~  
  
A/N: I'm not exactly sure when I will get the next entry up. It will be before the end of this week though. Read on! Do not listen to Jack when he tells you to stop!! And since reviewing is so easy and raises my self- esteem, it wouldn't hurt to leave one would it? 


	2. Entry One

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: I don't know WHY some people read stuff that they don't agree with! So if you don't want to read about Jack being gay then DON'T READ IT and DON'T COMPLAIN. Well, actually, I take that back. Do review if you don't like it. It raises my self-esteem as I can see that there are people out there are more stupid then I am. You people make me laugh. And I pity you.  
  
Entry One  
  
Decided to sail into random port on Anna Maria's boat... I mean, just a little boat that I found and did not steal, I mean borrow, BORROW! Anyway, doesn't matter as boat started to sink. Tried to get water out but was distracted by creepy looking skeletons. I question this port as has strange welcoming decoration. Decided to solute anyway. Couldn't read sigh although almost positive it said some kind of welcome. Anyway, back to sinking boat... sinking boat...SINKING BOAT?! First decided to jump overboard and swim to the docks. Then decided against Plan A and climb to top of boat as can spot any hot guys from up there. Didn't see much and am very disappointed. Put my foot out as to dance to get attention but dock came up too soon so just got off sinking boat instead and tour the port. However, stopped by dock's person with a huge case of PMS. Did a horrible job on his sex change. Huge turn off. Gave him three shillings as to brighten his day... and also forgot my name and didn't want to have to check diary. Little boy cute... not that way.  
  
~ 


	3. Entry Two

Disclaimer:  See chapter one.

A/N:  N/A- ha! "a/n: n/a"… get it? Shutting up now.  

Liz: the very secret diaries with about three other fics/events inspired me to write this.  I don't know how I got this out of those four but I did.

Entry two

            Finally found where they keep their ships… or more accurately, really large boats.  Two very confused soldiers.  "Black Pearl's a real ship.  Black Pearl's not a real ship.  You're wrong.  I agree."  What the?  Yeah, that's right.  I'm just that certain pirate captain who is non existent and currently a figment of you're imagination.  If wasn't the sexy witty pirate I am, would have been confused myself.  However, engaged them in a conversation of this certain hypothetical guy I knew named Captain Jack Sparrow and how he and his crew made me their chief.  Unfortunately, confusion started to be a bit of a turn on and had to take a dip in the ocean.  Offered them to come with me but said they couldn't swim.  Pride of the kings navy they are.  While frolicking in the water, saw somebody dive off the cliff.  Pretty stupid actually.  Even *I* wouldn't do something like that.  Person with big flowy dress began swimming to the bottom so decided to race.  Only then noticed person in big flowy dress actually drowning damsel in distress.

Bugger.

            Finally got girl to the dock.  Had to take off her big flowy dress in water as was too heavy and weighing us both down.  Dang she's hot!  Makes me question my gayness.  Hate that.  Had to take off corset also as she couldn't breath.  As if I really needed that.  More questions.  Then saw very pretty necklace.  Asked her where she got it as wanted to get one myself.  Interrupted by pussy Commodore though.  Find authority personality sexy.  Apparent pirate hater and prejudice views kind of a turn off.  Oh well, always the girl.  Names Elizabeth.  But apparently the Commodore has her two.  Cow with the Commodore!  Must put that matter aside as life currently in danger.  Gave big flowy dress Elizabeth one last hug and then ran for it, or more accurately, flew, slid, and then dodged bullets while running for it.  Worked though.  

~

Was seriously questioning gayness when entered place with lots of swords. Then saw old drunkard.  That's it.  I'm straight.  However was disturbed by recent conclusion when someone else entered.  While hiding in shadows, saw person has a HOT guy.  Maybe just bi…  Smacked hand with sword in attempt to flirt.  Took it the wrong way.  Hot person started playing hard to get and engaged in sexy sword fight.  Found out person actually blacksmith.  OoOoOoOo, muscley.  Joy.  Doesn't seem to think I'm hot though.  Said I "threatened Mrs. Swann."  Apparently big flowy dress Elizabeth very popular.  Called blacksmith a eunuch.  Very upset.  Bit touchy.  Makes me wonder… Anyway, just about to win very sexy sword fight when-

~


	4. Entry Three

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: none  
  
Entry three  
  
Woke up in jail cell all alone. Apparently blacked out. Was tortured as had to watch group of men in next cell do very dirty things overnight with a bone. But some things are better not motioned. Then tried to offer bone to the dog next day. Stupid prisoners. Told them if they kept doing that the dog was never going to move. Dog very smart. Knows not to put that thing in its mouth.  
  
Was very lonely until a couple of old friends came to visit. Only remembered too late that they don't like me. Its not my fault Barbosa took me instead of them. They're just jealous he got to ride me like a stallion. Then left me on the got-forsaken island. Told me he's come back so we could spend some time alone. Said I could be the *governor.* Never came back. Am hurt. Ex-friends left too. Poo. 


	5. Entry Four

Disclaimer:  See chapter one

Entry Four

Had to resort to touching that icky bone to get the dog to give me the keys.  Didn't work.  Had to touch that bone for nothing.  Yick.  Resorted to begging and pouting.  Interrupted, however, by person entering.  Had to regain composure.  Begging pouty pirate not sexy.  Turns out person hot blacksmith.  Hurray!  Invited to *join* me in cell but was turned down.  Am pouting inwardly.  Wanted to know where Black Pearl makes berth.  Thought asking _to_ make berth.  Mind got carried away with the infinite possibilities and had to bide for time.  Asked if knew the stories.  Obviously didn't know men can't get pregnant.  Only then realized in the nick of time was talking about the Black Pearl.  Danget.  Covered up by telling some made up story about history of Black Pearl.  Worked.  Am rejoicing.  Then asked exactly where the Isle de Mwarta located.  Bugger.  Had to bide for time again as had to choose some random location.  Said pirates took big flowy dress Elizabeth.  Barbosa!  Probably wants pretty necklace.  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Asked hot blacksmith his name.  Said Will Turner.  Will Turner?  Will Turner.  Will Turner!  Boyfriend Will Turner a.k.a. Bootstrap Bill!  Resisted urge telling new Will Turner his father was my lover until small fight when went to Barbosa for *help* who left me on god-forsaken island which got Bootstrap mad at him which got him sent to Davy Joan's locker… Psh.  Bet he's making out with Davy Joan in his locker.  But hate Barbosa.  And hate Bootstrap Bill too.  Maybe son better.  Decided to give it a try as new Will Turner very hot.  Very strong too.  Wonder how strong he is in bed?  Must find out later.  Have formed plan to sail alone together to find Barbosa.  Maybe find out then?


	6. Entry Five

Disclaimer:  See chapter one

Entry Five

            Escaped jail successfully.  Then when under bridge, had to add to new Will's vocabulary.  Told him we were going to commandeer a ship.  (And while I'm at it, there's someone else I'd like to *commandeer*.)  Didn't voice my opinion as might have frightened him away.  Always later.

~

            When under boat underwater, asked for quick snog session before risking lives for big flowy dress Elizabeth.  Said it wasn't madness or brilliance.  Took that as a no.  Bugger.  Then had devious plan while taking over ship.  Wanted to keep all sailor men on ship and have my wicked way with each of them.  Then remembered new Will.  Didn't want to scare him.  Decided against plan.

~

            Once out on new ship, couldn't resist urge to tell new Will about relationships with his father as he asked.  Expected denial about Bootstrap's gayness.  However, got something completely different.  "My father was not a pirate!"  Um…  Decided to go with that.  Didn't want to draw attention to unusual part of earlier conversation.  Can always bring up later.  I think he lied when said wasn't a simpleton.  

~

            Clandestinely threw extra nine beds overboard.  Left only one.  Told new Will we'd have to share bed of didn't want to be cold.  Accepted.  Yay!  Told him if wanted to say _extra_ warm had to wear this thong I gave him.  Then proceeded to tie thong around waist to use as a belt.  Poor boy.  Just blinked.  Tried cuddling up close to him when in bed.  Then said he was too hot and threw all blankets on me.  Almost panicked.  Couldn't find way out.  Almost suffocated.  Then found fresh air.  Wish I'd kept another bed.  

~


	7. Entry Six

Disclaimer:  If you don't know what chapter to see by now, I pity you.

A/N:  Yes, I have read Cassandra Clair's Very Secret Diaries.  Her writings inspired me, obviously.  I'm not exactly sure if she owns this type of writing, but I know I don't.  (I have no idea what that means, heh)  Anyway, enjoy! (hopefully)

Entry Six

And I though being tortured when first time in bed with new Will was bad enough… and should never have given him thong.  Since then, have been disturbed by all Simpleton's uses of what should have been black and sexy.  So far, has been used as belt, necklace, bow tie, extra rope, bed-side decoration, bracelet, and most preferably by him: headband.  Sad uses have prevented me from showing real use.  Also, he constantly reminds me how warm he stays when used as belt.  God have mercy on him.

When sailing to Tortuga, have forgotten game whores like to play.  Before leaving for Port Royal, overheard a very disturbing discussion.  Group of about five decided it would be amusing to announce their presence by slapping me.  Go figure.  Giselle came up and slapped me after Scarlet.  Apparently doesn't know who her sister is.  Stupidity started here.

Then had to go find Gibbs.  Called me his first love.  (a/n:  I thought the line was " My first love," until I put on the captions and it said it was "Mother's love." =) )  Was mad.  Was NOT first love, am NOT first love, will NEVER be first love.  His fault anyway.  Chose pigs over me.  Am insulted.  New Will didn't' seem to notice as was distracted by smell.  Told pig-lover I'd buy him a drink.  After talk, said usual goodbye's:  "Take what you can."  "Give nothing back."  Have no idea what it means, but don't feel like breaking tradition.  Then stuffed bill into Gibb's  pocket.  Teeheeheeheehee.  prances off to ship with new will

Am very satisfied with new Will's uncomfortable reaction to whore.  Maybe only wants to save big-flowy-dress Elizabeth because it's a Disney movie.  shrugs

Made HUGE advance on new Will.  Locked him in captains cabin and then pinned him against wall and ground my hips into his.  Was feeling very mischievous after didn't pay for drinks.  New Will asked if was some sort of dance.  I said, "Yes, it's the Sex Dance," in the sexiest voice I could muster.  Then new Will got excited.  Said we should have matching outfits.  Pulled out thong and punt on head as headband.  Then proceeded to pull out another thong and put on my head as headband.  Said he had enough for the whole crew.  My life is ruined.


	8. Entry Seven

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: alright, I cant hold it in anymore. Im not forcing you to read this so if you don't like it or don't agree with it, then DON'T READ IT. The stage is ready and we have several guests of honor. LET THE RANDOM FRUIT AND VEGETABLE THROWING BEGIN!! All non-flamers are welcome to join in throwing. I will be happy to provide all food required.

…as for the rest of you nice people

I LOVE YOU! Please walk this way to the room with my all-you-can-eat catered specialties that will not be thrown (but, I guess, if you really have the urge you can…) but eaten by my lovely reviewers.

Ok. With that said, on with the diary!

Entry Seven

I finally got fed up and told new will what thongs are used for. Heres how it went:

"So, theyr like… a perpetual weggie…?" New will held the thong out in front of him with a look of disgust, yet mild interest.

"I guess you can put it that way," I said a bit uncomfortably. They sounded ridiculous the way he put it.

"But," he was having a hard time understanding this new concept, "who would want to wear one?"

"Well," I moved a bit closer and whispered in his ear, "theyr incredibly sexy."

"Do you like them Jack?"

I smiled. Was he finally catching on? "Yes."

"You can have mine, if you want." I felt like melting. New will looked very sad indeed to be parting with his thong.

"You can keep it," I paused for effect then resumed whispering in his ear, "just incase you want to try it on."

New will brightened up immediately. "Thank you Jack!" Then he tied the thong around his waist. "Ill never be cold again!"

So much for that.

New crews ok. No real hotties. Well, who can be hot when youv got will and new will to compare them to? No one, with exception to me of course. Which is why new will and I are a perfect match…

Hope new will found me sexy in rain… ah well, arrived too soon at island thingy which I don't know how to spell its name. Found big flowy dress Elizabeth there. However, with Barbosa. BARBOSA!! Not that I care… but new will cares. So must endure much extensive and unnecessary violence and such. This would make the perfect movie wouldn't it?

Had to stop new will from jumping out in front of Barbosa. Hed probably shag poor new will to no end if hadn't stopped him. Then had little talk. Probably got a _little_ too close to incredibly sexy new will. Hope new will didn't feel it…

Was knocked out by a paddle by new will. Apparently he did feel my erection. Oops.


	9. Entry Eight

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: BIGEST LARGEST HUMONGOUSEST THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWRS!!!!: chanandaler bong, chanandaler bong, bluedrystal1, whoosh918, bluelady198, valanya, maiden of the mist, zzzlazy, maiden of the mist, valanya, trella, maiden of the mist, whoosh918, maiden of the mist, Liz, valanya, valanya, and the toaster.

Entry Eight

Finally came back to consciousness. Unfortunately, couldn't remember word in the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew (who were french) that I must be taken to the captain. Then Barbosa showed up. BARBOSA!! Told him I knew whos blood he needed.

I have no idea whos blood he needs.

Lalala

Had totally useless conversation back aboard the black pearl in which I couldn't follow. Oh well. Ill just maroon Barbosa (BARBOSA!!) on an island with no name at all and sale away on _my_ ship… and then ill shout the name back to him. Ha.

However, got myself locked in the brig… and he took me apple away.

THEN people started blowing holes in my ship. Had to tell them to stop. To an up side, cannon ball blew hole in brig key lock thingy, granting my escape. Which was good. Would hate to see cannon ball bounce off brig. Would have blown ANOTHER hole in my ship. and that wouldn't be too nice. Also eliminated use of another bone to try to pry the lock open. Don't think ill ever tough another bone after seeing what prisoners did with one in port…. ,oh yes, royal. heh.

When came to the deck, flew over to me new crew on a rope. Which wasn't necessary as had to chase monkey with medallion back to black pearl anyway. There _always_ seems to be a rope then I need one, don't ye think? Barbosa (BARBOSA!!) said the monkey is jack the monkey.

Bet he made that up on the spot.

Earlier warning to new will not to do anything stupid was obviously forgotten. Tried to save him but didn't work. Saw he had extra thong around waist. Maybe it gave him extra confidence…

Was a shame to see new will tied up and couldn't do anything about it. Was very sexy. Didn't like other pirates _feeling_ his neck. GERRAH! HES MINE!

Oh well, doesn't matter as now on godforsaken spit of land and not so big flowy dress Elizabeth wont shut up!

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

Blah, blah, blah.

"But your captain jack sparrow,"

Oh, look. A tree.

"You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the east India company,"

I. Like. To. Dance.

"You sacked nassau port without even firing a shot,"

Jumping is _so_ much fun also.

"Are you the pirate iv read about or not?"

Im in books??

"How did you escape last time?"

Danget. I knew shed ask that question. Oh well, theres always RUM! Welcome to the Caribbean.

Added new lyric to pirates song. Now it goes "yo ho! yo- ouch- a pirates life for me!" am proud of myself. However, its short lived as the rum is finally getting to me…


	10. Entry Nine

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.

A/N:  I make reference to a deleted scene in this entry.

Entry Nine

NOT SO FLOWY DRESS ELIZABETH BURNED THE FOOD, THE SHADE… THE **RUM!!!**

After many questions last night, have finally determined that I'm as straight as Barbosa's monkey—I mean… never mind.  Make it simple:  There'll be no living with her after this;  I'm as straight as a U-turn.

Rescued from island by bloody friend Norrington.  Good thing hes marring not so flowy dress Elizabeth.  Leaves new will for me.  But then had to accompany stupid 'fine' men to the stupid bloody helm to provide a (hopefully accurate) baring to the bloody stupid Isle de… thingy.

Am currently a pea in a pod with not so flowy… trousers Elizabeth…whatever that means.

A/N:  I know that was short but the next entry didn't fit with this one.  Almost at the end!  There will be a non-jacks diary epilogue so I don't have to write from his point of view.  It will make more sense that way.


	11. Entry Ten

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Entry Ten

* * *

Have decided to start concentrating more on pressing matters, and not to ponder about peas.

Sailed out to Isle de Thingy on small cramped boats. Had to share a boat with the two confused soldiers. That wasn't good. Absentmindedly got turned on and started getting touchy feely with the Commodore. Kindly pushed my arm off his shoulder. I am very proud of keeping to the topic on hand in such a distracting situation.

Rowing into island was very nice. Let me gather my thoughts.

Once inside did a little flirting with Barbosa (BARBOSA!) When most of ex-friends left to do what they do best (which is either kill bloody norrington's men or screw each other, im not sure..) I started talking to myself. Thought you could always trust a dishonest mad to be dishonest man but not an honest one because you could never tell when he would do something incredibly stupid. Wait a minute. Thought you could always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest but no an honest one because you could never tell when he would do something incredibly … stupid. There. I think I got that right. Only then realized I said it out loud… so decided to act on it.

Resulted in long hot sexy fight with Barbosa (BARBOSA!) However, was very little physical contact in which I am sad.

Had to exercise extreme self control during one point in fight. Barbosa (BARBOSA!) fell on back with legs apart. Said something about judgment day and trumpets but wasn't listening. Asked him to surrender, but that only made him mad. Resumed fighting.

Fought Barbosa (BARBOSA!) to the death. HA! I won! New Will looked very hot when he broke the curse. Was also given the opportune moment to kiss not so flowy trousers Elizabeth but didn't. Am rejoicing. New will has to have at least some bisexual tendencies.

Was left behind by me crew. Down to the depths to them.

* * *

A/N: Lalala


	12. Entry Eleven

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: That big paragraph in italics is absolutely nothing. It means nothing. If you get bored reading you can skip it.

* * *

Entry Eleven

Contemplated all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Found many meanings. Bloody Norrington would be proud.

_Ok lets see. Theres the obvious meaning: to be silent. However the meaning can go deeper. Silence should be so silent that the only thing silenter is the grave. Or, the grave is dead… well the grave is where dead things are and dead things cant make noise so you should be that silent. you could be so silent people think your dead, therefore you would be buried and have a grave and that would be silent. But people visit graves so it usually isnt so silent. So maybe "silent as the grave" means you don't have to be completely silent if the grave isn't always silent. Well, depending on how many people visit the grave. If the grave is never visited then it is completely silent. But if the grave is visited a lot then it is not so silent. Or it still could be silent if visitors are silent. But then there might be times when visitors are more silent then others. The noise level could go up and down. THEREFORE I could be quiet and loud at different times, because some visitors might be loud. So I really don't need to be silent at all…_

Decided to inform bloody Norrington of my conclusion. He wasn't too happy. Said "silent as the grave" meant to shut up. Did all that thinking for nothing.

* * *

Had interesting conversation with new will:

"So… my fathers in Davy Jones's locker?"

"Ey."

"Whats he doing there?"

"I thought I told you that already."

"Oh…Whats he doing _in_ Davy Jones's locker?"

"Snogging." Of course. What else?

"Snogging?"

"Yes, snogging. With Davy Jones."

"Jack?"

"Ey."

"Whats snogging?"

Ah, my chance. "Well, I could show you…" I started moving closer.

"Wait," he looked very confused. "Is it… kissing?"

Bless him. "Ey." I was so close.

"Is it kissing a lot?"

"Ey." Please. Please. Please.

His face lit up. "Oh! I get it now! Thank you Jack!" He got up and left.

Locked meself in the brig.

* * *

Only when at gallows realized what Port Royal's welcoming sign and decoration meant. Was read all of my "crimes". Ah, the memories. Random man reading obvious stalker. Who keeps big long list of me every move? Fortunately saved by new will. Had to leave early. Was the opportune moment.

* * *

Was welcomed back after left behind by me crew. Bipolar the lot of 'em.

* * *

Am finally able to sleep in me own (king size) bed aboard the Pearl (which im in now) Is very—oop. Someone at the door. Must see who it is.

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout the mini cliffhanger. Had to do that to fit with the next (and last) chapter… which isn't from jacks pov.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: This part isn't from jacks pov, as ive told you before. Last chapter. sobs

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"So this is the path you have chosen then? After all, he is a blacksmith.."

"No, he's a pirate."

Will and Elizabeth kiss. Governor Swann stays to watch but then realizes he's being (ahem) rude and leaves. (What kind of father wants to watch his daughter make out?!)

"That was the first time I've done that," Will admitted sheepishly. (Blushing Orli would be hot!)

"I could tell," Elizabeth said. He is so hot. How could that have been his first kiss?

"Jack was going to teach me how to snog. Maybe I should have let him. Then I could have been more experienced." Will said looking down. _Should have let him teach me._

"What?!" Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

"But then I figured out what it was, so he didn't have to!" he said proudly.

"That's lovely," Elizabeth was starting to doubt her decision making.

"Jacks a nice guy," Will said. "He gave me this." He pulled the thong out of his pocket.

"Jack gave you that?!"

"Yep!"

"Did you put it on?" Elizabeth was starting to yell.

"Of course!" Will didn't understand why she was upset.

"In front of him?" She had no idea he put it on as a belt.

"Yep. We were in bed. I'll put it on now if you lik-"

"No!" Elizabeth couldn't believe it. The man she loved was so obviously gay and already in what looked like in a relationship. "Maybe you should go snog Jack then! I've got a Commodore do marry." She stormed off.

Will scratch his head. What was that about? "Maybe Jack will know," he said to himself.

Will jumped off the cliff.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

The sun was setting as Gibbs hauled Will aboard. Will didn't really swim that long. I know it was daylight out when the movie ended but what was really several hours was only several minutes… because I said so. And the story works better that way.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"Right that way," Gibbs said pointing, "in his cabin." He'd ask questions later.

* * *

Will stepped into the captains cabin. Jack so obviously stuffed a notebook quickly behind the headboard. Jack cringed as it thumped and hit the floor.

"Will!" Jack said surprised. "What seems to be the matter? Come on over, there's plenty of room in me bed." Jack shifted to the side to allow room. As Will got in, he recalled his argument with Elizabeth.

This pleased jack very much. "She told ye to snog me?"

"Yes," Will said.

Jack rolled on top of him. "Do ye plan on taking her advice?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Will was never again so naïve after that night.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Let your imagination run wild.


End file.
